Seven Days of Christmas
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Nothing deep or meaningful here, just a piece of festive fluff.
1. December 21st

**A/N: **The Christmas after 'Endings & Beginnings', nothing deep and meaningful here, just a bit of festive fluff. Hope you enjoy it and Happy Christmas/Holidays to everyone reading this!

**Disclaimer**: The characters, with the exception of those not in the original line-up, don't belong to me they remain the property of Paxson Entertainment and Pebblehut. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

o-xxx-o

**Seven Days of Christmas**

o-xxx-o

**Wednesday 21st December:**

Jack leaned back in the driver's seat, forcing himself to relax and grudgingly accept there was no way short of abandoning his car and walking, that he was ever going to make it into work on time and even then it would be debatable. Not that he should have been going in at all he was supposed to be getting ready for his trip home to Wisconsin. Every other year it had been a last minute rush but he'd had so much unused vacation time left that, with D's help, he'd managed to wangle an entire week for Christmas and he needed it.

With Dimitrius finally having been given the job of Unit Supervisor and running here, there and everywhere for meetings and no replacement available until the New Year, the bulk of responsibility for the day-to-day running of the office had fallen squarely on his shoulders. In all honesty he didn't mind the additional challenge, thrived on it in fact, that was when he was out in the field, but the mountain of paperwork on his desk everyday was wearing him down. Although the rest of the Team were completely unaware of it, most nights he was in the bullpen until midnight trying to make inroads into the files and reports but the next day, the pile had always grown again and he hated it. He was effectively one man doing two jobs and he was exhausted both physically and mentally.

The traffic inched forward and then stopped; the unseasonably dry weather bringing the Christmas shoppers out in their droves as they tried to get everything done before the inevitable snow arrived. Frustrated he pulled out his cell and called to say he was going to be late which meant that there would be a backlog waiting for him and everything needing to be finished yesterday so it could be signed off for the year. This train of thought was too depressing and he forced his mind to more pleasant things… Log fires, Christmas with family and friends… His Mom's cinnamon buns…

When he finally made it in, he took one look at his desk and wanted to turn tail and run. How the hell he was going to get through everything and make it out early enough to do his personal stuff was totally beyond him. Greeting everyone somewhat grouchily, he sat down and grabbed a folder from the top of the pile.

"You okay, Sparky? For someone who'll be on his way home while we're all stuck here, you don't seem to be in a very festive mood."

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Have you seen this lot? I'll be lucky if I get out of here in time for next Christmas."

"Point taken but it comes with the territory, mate. Why do you think I'm happy to stay a lowly Special Agent instead of Team Leader?"

"I thought it was because they had far more brains than to give you the job in the first place," Myles interjected sarcastically. "Unfortunately though someone has to do it and Jack it appears, drew the short straw."

"You're always bragging about how good you are at paperwork, why don't you give him a hand?"

"Because, like you, I'm just a lowly employee… Overlooked and underestimated."

"Yeah, right… It couldn't be because…"

"Would you two shut up and let me get on with this, haven't you got any work of your own to do?" It came out far more sharply than he'd intended and the rest of the Team exchanged surprised glances.

"Must be December 21st syndrome…" The Harvard man muttered, "Shortest day of the year… shortest temper."

o-xxx-o

Feeling he was making some headway at last, Jack looked around the room when everyone got up from their seats. "What's going on?"

"In case you hadn't noticed Sparky, its lunchtime and we all need refuelling."

"Already..?"

"Happens this time every day... You, coming..?"

He was just about to grab his jacket when someone appeared beside him to add more files to the pile and again he rubbed his eyes, stretching his back to straighten out some of the kinks. "No you go, seems like I'm destined to spend the day inside."

"Okay, see you later." Everyone said their goodbyes and left but Sue lingered in the doorway for a few minutes before following them.

Engrossed in what he was doing, Jack was startled when Levi appeared at his side. "Hi, Buddy." He looked up to see her standing in front of him, holding two Starbuck's coffees and two brown paper bags. "What's this?"

"I thought you could use a hand."

"You didn't need to do that."

"I know but I wanted to."

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Where would you like me to start?"

"Could you finish off the manpower reports for Randy? He's called me three times today already."

"Sure."

Between them, they'd made it almost to the bottom of the pile and things were looking a lot more hopeful, that was until the Supervisor stuck his head round the door. "Sorry Jack, meeting upstairs in thirty minutes."

"D…"

"I know and I tried to get you out of it but they want us both."

Jack blew out a breath and Sue shrugged sympathetically. "Never mind, tomorrow you'll be back in Wisconsin and out of reach."

"That's the only thing keeping me going. You know, when I got stuck in traffic this morning, it took all my willpower to stop myself from turning round and going home."

"That's not like you." Her face was filled with concern and he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Jack," D reappeared in the doorway. "Meeting's been postponed until 4pm."

The others were starting to file back in and Sue returned to her desk as Lucy came over. "You should have joined us. We went to that new place on M Street. It was excellent, really felt like Christmas. Where were you?"

"Levi and I stayed to help Jack."

"Oh, well you missed a great meal."

Sue looked up to see him talking on his cell and he didn't look particularly happy; three calls later he was downright miserable.

"Geez, cheer up Sparks, you're putting a dampener on everyone's Christmas spirit."

Instead of replying, he walked out of the bullpen, cell still in hand.

"Was it something, I said?"

"He's just tired," Sue explained.

"Well, at least his paperwork's almost done." The Aussie observed.

"Thanks to Sue," Lucy joined the conversation. "She stayed to help him."

"Maybe, we should have too." Tara sighed.

"Well, it's too late to worry about that now."

"Be quiet Harvard." Bobby snapped at him, feeling a little guilty at leaving his friend behind while he went out to enjoy himself. "So what's the problem? It looks just about done to me."

"D stopped by earlier, they've called a meeting upstairs for 4 o'clock and he has to be there."

"Aah…" Myles stopped abruptly when Jack reappeared, his face like thunder.

"Is everything okay?" Sue asked solicitously.

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason, I…"

"I'm **sorry…** you're the last person I should be taking it out on."

"I'll forgive you, this time." She watched him sit down and pick up one of the last few remaining files. Something was definitely wrong and she was determined to find out what it was. She decided to tackle him when he came back from his meeting but she never got the chance.

o-xxx-o


	2. December 22nd

**A/N: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

o-xxx-o**  
><strong>

**Thursday 22nd December:**

The Team had worked out a schedule between them so they all had a free afternoon to do whatever shopping or decorating they needed and this was their day. Sue sat in the armchair stroking Levi's soft coat, having long ago given up trying to follow the conversation going on around her. This was a different kind of Christmas to the ones she was used to and if she was being brutally honest, she was feeling left out and a little bored.

Her parents had called a few days earlier, her mother full of apologies as she explained how they'd been asked to go on a cruise with friends. The invitation had come completely out of the blue when the other couple who were supposed to have been accompanying them, had dropped out at the last minute. The tickets were free and, apparently, her father had his heart set on going and it would have been rude not to accept, she'd said. Sue had assured her that it wasn't a problem and she'd be fine in DC but it had left her in an awkward situation…

Thinking her room-mate would be going to Ohio as usual, Lucy had invited her mother and grandmother to stay and they'd arrived, a couple of hours ago. They'd all gone out of their way to assure her that her being there wouldn't be a problem and they were perfectly happy for her to spend the holiday with them but she still felt like an outsider.

It wasn't deliberate, she knew that, they just weren't used to being around a deaf person and they'd forget to look at her when they asked a question and then apologise when she had to ask them to repeat what they'd said. Lucy had tried to fill her in on some of the things she hadn't understood but when the conversation turned to past Dotson Christmases and who had done what to whom, she'd got completely lost. In the hope that once they'd stopped reminiscing the topics would turn more general, she excused herself and took the empty mugs to the kitchen to wash, unaware that Lucy had followed her until she started to dry them.

"Sue, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay."

"No, it's not. If I'd known you were going to be here, I wouldn't have invited them."

"But you didn't know, any more than I did."

"That doesn't make it right. Look, I'll talk to them, maybe we can work something out."

"Luce, no… I know how much you've been looking forward to this and it's obvious you have lots of catching up to do so I'm going to take Levi for his walk and leave you alone for a while."

"Sue…"

"It's fine, really."

"Then why do I feel like I'm driving you out of your own home?"

"I'll be back." She gave her, her brightest, most reassuring smile.

"Okay," her friend reluctantly agreed. "Just be here in time for dinner. Mom and Grams are making one of their famous pot-roasts."

"I will, I promise." Feeling that she'd already caused enough upset she couldn't find it in her heart to tell her that pot-roast was one of her least favourite meals, no matter who cooked it.

They'd been to visit Charlie and Troy and dawdled their way around the park, managing to kill almost two hours but it was starting to get dark and the temperature was dropping rapidly. "Well Boy, I guess we'd better head back." She sighed and Levi whuffed noncommittally. "Tell you what, why don't we take the long way and by then it should be close to dinner time." This time the dog's response was more enthusiastic. The route they'd chosen took them past Jack's building and she automatically looked up, surprised to see a light on in his apartment.

"That's strange, Jack's in Wisconsin and I'm sure he wouldn't have left that on." She frowned. "Maybe we should call Metro, get them to check it out." She took out her Blackberry but before she could input the number Levi nudged her leg.

"What is it, Boy?" Looking up again, she saw a figure turn away from the window. "Jack..? Come on let's go see if he's okay."

He opened the door wearing jeans and a sweater, his hair still slightly damp from the shower, and stared at her in surprise. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I think that should be our question." She shivered.

"Come in, please." He stood to one side giving her an embarrassed grin "Sorry about the mess. I haven't had a chance to clean up, not that I was expecting visitors."

The Golden Retriever walked over to the coffee table and sniffed at some left over pizza.

"Levi, no..."

"It's okay he can have it if he wants."

"Late lunch..?" Sue smiled.

"Not exactly..."

"Please don't tell me it was breakfast."

"Last night's dinner..."

"It's been there all day, how could you leave it like that?"

"Actually, I've only just got up." He confessed, giving her a look that dared her to scold him.

"Okay," she removed her coat and sat down.

"Coffee… It's fresh."

"Please."

When he returned they sat in silence for a few minutes and Sue hugged the mug to warm her hands. "I thought you'd be back in Wisconsin by now."

His face fell. "So did I"

"What happened?"

"I missed my plane. That meeting upstairs… turned out to be with the D.E.A as well as the powers-that-be and you know we can never agree on anything. By the time it broke up, it was too late to get to the airport."

"So when do you leave?"

"I don't." he looked like a little boy who'd had all his toys taken away. "All the flights are booked solid until New Year."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"So, what _are_ you going to do?"

"I don't know. Stay here and watch TV, I guess."

"That's not much of a Christmas."

"I might go in to work, see if they need anyone to cover for the holidays."

"Jack," this time she did scold him. "You're already close to burnout, you need a break."

He thought about arguing but knew it was pointless since she'd always been able to see straight through him. "I'll survive, but thank you for caring."

"Only, if you leave work behind for a while." Jumping up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, it's not too late."

"Too late for what..?"

"To go and buy a tree."

"Sue, what's the point?"

"Everyone should have a tree. Please… for me."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, okay… We'll get a tree."

"Good."

"Do you have any decorations?"

"No."

"Then we'll need those too." Slipping her coat back on, she took his hand again and tugged him towards the door.

"Now..?"

"Why not..?"

"…Because it's dark out there."

"That's the best time to buy a tree, when everything's lit up and festive."

"Then can I at least put some shoes and socks on first?" He pleaded, wiggling his bare toes.

"Two minutes… You have two minutes and then I send Levi in to get you and I should warn you, he's not fussy about what he grabs."

Jack winced. "Two minutes, I promise."

o-xxx-o

They'd been looking around for almost an hour without success before Sue pointed out one that stood alone in the corner. "There..."

"Why..?"

"Because, it reminds me of you…"

"You mean it's big, strong and handsome?"

"No, it's all neglected and forlorn."

"Gee thanks. Okay, we'll take it."

"That was easy."

"Yeah well, if I'd had to listen to 'O Christmas Tree' just one more time, I'd have gone insane." He nodded towards the carollers in the corner.

"You should be grateful you can hear it."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Sue slapped him playfully on the arm. "Come on, let's go and pay. Delivery tomorrow afternoon..?"

"Why not the morning..?"

"I wasn't sure you'd be up."

"Oh, ha-di-ha-ha…"

They spent another half-hour picking out baubles, tinsel and lights and then packed them into the trunk of his car.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving... How about you Levi, are you hungry?"

The dog barked loudly.

"I guess that makes it unanimous. Pizza and hot coffee..?" Jack offered. "I'm buying."

"Looks good to me…"

They settled at a table near the window of the pizzeria and Sue gazed outside. "I think it's trying to snow."

"It's certainly cold enough." He rubbed his hands together and blew on them. "Thank you for this evening, it was fun."

"It was, wasn't it? Dad and I used to do this every year when I lived at home."

"I've never been tree shopping before."

"You're kidding."

"No. Christmas always happened around me. Mom and Dad used to do everything while I was out playing hockey and doing other important boy things and once I'd moved to DC it was just there waiting for me when I went back home." He sighed wistfully and Sue squeezed his hand, earning herself a gentle smile. "I assume you're going to Ohio."

"No, actually I'm not. My parents were invited to go away with friends and my brothers have their own plans so I'm staying here. Lucy's… Oh my Gosh! Lucy! I promised her I'd be home for dinner." She checked her watch.

"If you'd rather leave, I can make the order to-go and eat at home." The offer was genuine but he was hoping she wouldn't take him up on it.

"No, that's okay. I just need to make a quick call."

"Do me a favour…"

"What's that?"

"Don't mention I'm still in DC."

"Okay." Getting up, she walked outside and took out her Blackberry. Jack watched for a few minutes then went back to his coffee.

Sue studied his face which, now that he was alone, was free of all pretence. He looked sad and still a little tired. An inkling of an idea formed in her mind but she wasn't sure how or even whether she should suggest it to him. In the end she decided to wait.

"Everything alright..?"

"She was just worried."

"Won't she mind eating alone?"

"She's not. Her Mom and Grandma are staying with us."

"Isn't it a bit crowded?"

"We'll manage." Their meal arrived and Jack ordered more coffee and another chocolate for her.

"So, what else did you and your Dad do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you always got the tree together."

"Oh. We'd take it home and decorate it the same night while Mom was in the kitchen baking and my brothers were out doing whatever it is boys do. Then we'd sit together on the sofa in front of the fire and watch Christmas movies."

"Did you have any favourites?"

"Movies..? 'It's A Wonderful Life' of course... 'A Christmas Carol' or 'Scrooge', 'Christmas in Connecticut… the original with Barbara Stanwyck not the remake, that was awful…"

"I've never seen any of those."

"Not even 'It's A Wonderful Life'? That one's a classic."

"No. Television wasn't a big thing in our house." He noticed she was shaking her head. "What?"

"Nothing… I thought everyone had seen at least one of them. What _did_ you do then?"

"We had an open house for all our relatives and neighbours. They'd drop by over the course of the holiday, bring food and wine, stay for a while and then move on. If there was snow, which there usually was, we'd all go down to the local farm and build snowmen, go sledding, have snowball fights. Make snow angels…"

Sue looked at him curiously. "What are snow angels?"

"You've never made snow angels?"

"No."

"First snowfall I'll demonstrate but you have to join in."

She regarded him with suspicion. "I'll probably regret this but okay."

"Good." He lifted his cup, proffering it in her direction and waited for her to do the same. They made a clinking sound when they touched together sealing the deal.

"And now I'm afraid we need to go." She stood and put on her coat, gloves, scarf and hat. "Some of us have to work in the morning."

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty, it's not working."

"Would I do something like that?"

Jack laughed and guided her towards the door, his hand against the small of her back. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks."

At Sue's suggestion, Jack parked the car just round the corner from her building so that he wouldn't be seen. "Thank you, I had fun."

"Me, too…"

"Don't get out, it's too cold. Good night."

"Good night."

She stood and waved, pulling her scarf tighter around her. "Come on Boy, let's go and face Lucy before we freeze to death."

o-xxx-o


	3. December 23rd

**Friday 23rd December:**

The Christmas spirit seemed to have deserted their Unit today. Their usual camaraderie gradually being eroded away the longer they were stuck inside the bullpen and in a perverse way, Sue was happy that they were unhappy. It meant both Agents Manning and Leland were getting a taste of what Jack had been dealing with for months and that fact wasn't lost on the former.

Bobby tossed his empty coffee container towards the bin out of frustration and sheer boredom but missed, making Levi jump. "Sorry Buddy. Geez I'm going stir crazy in here! I don't know how Sparky managed to survive without throwing himself out of the window."

"He didn't, that's why he has a full week's leave."

"Good point, Harvard. Anyone want a coffee?"

Tara looked up from her keyboard. "You've had four already this morning, any more and you'll be bouncing off the walls. Well, even more than you usually do."

"What are you the caffeine police? I didn't realise I was under surveillance."

"Sorry, I was just saying…"

"No, I'm sorry and I think maybe you're right. So, what's everyone doing for Christmas?"

"I'm spending mine with Stanley. He wants me to meet his Mom."

"Sounds serious..." The Aussie grinned. "Do I hear the sound of wedding bells in your future?"

Tara flushed. "No, no… Definitely not… You don't think he means to propose, do you? He wouldn't… He couldn't…" She broke off unable to complete an entire sentence.

"You never know, maybe Stan the Man has hidden depths. What about you, Myles?"

"Christmas at the Cape, of course... Where else would I be?"

"Who else would have him?" Lucy couldn't resist getting in her daily dig.

"Another, good point" the Aussie gave her a sly wink. "How about you..?"

"I have my Mom and Grams staying with me."

"Another vote for the family Christmas, whatever happened to kicking loose and having fun?"

"You mean like last year?" Myles questioned. "Get drunk Christmas Eve, pass out and wake up in time for the football two days later?"

"You have a problem with my lifestyle, Harvard?"

"Not at all but your liver might. What about you, Thomas? Heading for Ohio?"

"No, I'm stuck here in DC." Realising just how bad that had sounded she turned to Lucy and signed an apology. "**Sorry**, I didn't mean, I…"

"That's okay. Sue's spending Christmas at home with me."

"Sharing the holiday season with someone else's family and their memories of years gone by... my idea of a nightmare."

"Then it's a good job no one invited you, isn't it mate?"

Sue sighed, it was at moments like these they needed Jack or D in the office; they'd both know how to defuse a potentially explosive situation. She checked her watch and looked Heavenward whispering a 'thank you'. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving."

"Good idea Sue, who's buying?"

"Sorry, Lucy and I already have plans."

"Tara?"

"I'm in."

Bobby took a breath, "Myles?"

"How about that place we found last week?"

"Sounds good to me…"

They all stood and grabbed their coats their disagreement temporarily forgotten. "We'll see you ladies later."

o-xxx-o

Time away from their desks appeared to have done everyone some good and when they returned they all settled back into the rhythm and flow of their work. Peace had been restored but, if anything, it was too quiet and Sue had practically fallen asleep a couple of times. She'd drawn the short straw the night before and finished up on the hide-a-bed which was anything but comfortable, while Lucy slept on the sofa having given up her room to her mother and Mrs Dotson senior was in her room. Still, on the plus side, she and Lucy would be swapping tonight. She jumped when Levi pawed her to let her know she had a text message.

_Tree__ arrived__ 30mins__ ago. __Want __to __help __me __decorate? __Chinese __take-out, __I__'__ll __buy. __J_

Noticing the smile on her friend's face Lucy walked over to her desk. "Something interesting..?"

"An invitation out tonight..."

"A date..?" The rotor grinned.

"No… just a friend."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "Are you going?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not…"

"Okay thanks. I'll just pop home for a shower and a change of clothes. Don't forget it's my turn for the sofa."

"Sue, about that… I'm really sorry. I was hoping two of us would be able to share but…"

"Luce I keep telling you, it's okay, really."

"Why don't you head off, now?" Bobby suggested. "Four women and only one bathroom..? Must get kinda crowded…"

"You don't mind?"

"Why should I? It's not like you were getting much work done anyway, unless checking out the inside of your eyelids counts."

Sue looked to Lucy for help. "I think he's implying you were asleep at your desk."

"How would you know that?"

"One of the requirements for being an F.B.I Agent, 360 degree vision..."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you'll find that Ms Williams snitched." Myles explained.

Sue looked at her accusingly but she just grinned.

o-xxx-o

Ninety minutes later she was standing in the hallway, knocking on Jack's door. "Hi!"

"You're early."

"There was nothing much going on at work so I thought I'd leave before Bobby and Myles came to blows."

"That bad..?"

"They've been stuck inside and winding each other up all day."

"Enough said. Where's Levi?"

"I left him with Lucy. Swishing tails and glass ornaments don't mix."

"That was very thoughtful of you. Coffee..?"

"Please. I see you've got the tree potted up but I thought you'd put it by the window."

"I considered that but I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Having the main light on is a bit of a giveaway. I don't think there's much chance of anyone walking by to check up on you though, especially since you're supposed to be in Wisconsin."

"You did."

"That was Levi's fault. He didn't fancy pot-roast for dinner."

"Okay, if you say so" he scratched his head, grinning cheekily and she was surprised by how much younger he looked away from the strictures of work, dressed in casual clothes and barefoot. "Like what you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were staring." He couldn't hide a satisfied smile when she blushed.

"I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"Why don't you want anyone to know you're still in DC?"

"**One**** minute**." He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two mugs of steaming hot coffee, putting them on the table and sitting down opposite her. "Because everyone already has plans and I don't want them to feel they have to change them to include me."

Sue knew that feeling only too well. "What about Bobby?"

"Nah, he's my best friend but I wouldn't want to spend the holiday with him." He screwed up his eyes. "Clubbing, drinking, not really my thing anymore. I think I must be getting old."

"What about picking up women in bars?"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I? In my defence, I've only done it a few times and usually regretted it in the morning. Am I forgiven?"

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you. So, food or decorating first..?"

"Tree first, take-out later."

They'd spent a very long time getting everything just right but finally it was all done. He'd been taken aback by how seriously she took the whole thing and how much she enjoyed doing it.

"Do I get to turn on the lights now?"

"Okay, but you have to make a wish first."

He closed his eyes, his face a picture of concentration. "Done... Ready..?"

She nodded, excitement making her face glow.

Jack flicked the switch and stared in utter amazement. It wasn't as though he'd never seen a lit-up Christmas tree before but somehow it was different when you'd done a lot of it yourself. "Wow."

"Oh my goodness," Sue put her hand to her mouth.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"We forgot to buy the ornament for the top of the tree."

"Is that important?"

"Of course it is. I have to go and get one."

"Right this minute..?"

"Absolutely... Would you prefer an angel or a star?"

"I don't mind. Which do you want?"

"It's your tree."

"But it was your idea."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'll count to three and then we both say what we want."

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" She nodded. "Okay, on three."

"One, two, three… star…" "Star..."

"Well that was pretty definite. Give me a minute to put on some shoes and socks and I'll be with you."

"You like going barefoot, don't you?"

"I just hate shoes and before you suggest it, I wouldn't be caught dead in slippers."

"I'd better cross those off my present list then." She laughed at his expression. "Only teasing..."

Scowling he picked up his keys "Where to, milady?"

"I think that place we went the other day."

"Which one..?"

"I'll probably regret this but the one where the assistant kept flirting with you."

"Did she? I didn't notice."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Not much you didn't."

o-xxx-o

When they left the store she slipped her arm through his. "What is it with you and women? And don't say the badge, not this time."

"Maybe it's my natural charm and good looks." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"More likely your eyes..." She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Oh," she felt herself start to flush under his gaze and quickly turned away. "Look over there…"

Jack grinned, recognising the diversionary tactic for what it was and feeling surprisingly chuffed that she'd noticed.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She walked to the kerb and stood by a carriage with two white horses. The driver dressed in a black cape, top hat and red scarf looked on as she petted them and Jack crossed to her side.

"You like horses?"

"Oh, yes."

"Do you ride?"

"I haven't for a while but I used to. You..?"

"The same... Would you like to go for a carriage ride and see all the sights in their Christmas glory?"

She desperately wanted to say yes but she wasn't sure if she should.

"Please. I've always wanted to but I've never found the right person to share it with." He gave her his best puppy-dog expression.

Sue shook her head finally understanding why women fell at his feet; given half a chance she'd probably be doing the same. "Okay."

"Good." He paid the driver and they settled themselves on the back seat.

At first she felt a little uncomfortable at their close proximity to one another but as soon as they set off she started to relax, enthralled by all the lights and pointing out things that caught her eye, while he did the same. Almost halfway through the journey he felt her shiver and picked up the tartan blanket from the opposite seat, draping it over their legs.

"Better?"

"Much, **thank ****you**." She unconsciously snuggled closer against him and he put an arm around her.

All-too-soon, they found themselves back where they'd started. Jack got out and reached up to help her but as she put her foot on the metal step she slipped and ended up in his arms. Their eyes met and for a few moments time seemed to stand still and then she pulled away.

"I left my purse." Reaching in to retrieve it, she wished the driver a Merry Christmas and they walked back to where he'd parked the car.

"Hungry..?"

"Very."

"Then let's go home and add the final touches to the tree and we can order that take-out I promised you."

o-xxx-o

It was only after they'd finished eating and they were in the kitchen clearing away that Sue noticed the vast assortment of beer cans and spirit bottles hidden away in the corner.

"Having a party?"

"What?" He turned to see where she was looking. "Oh no, they're mine."

"I thought you said you didn't like drinking to excess?"

"I don't."

"Then what's all this lot?"

"Would you believe my Christmas Eve celebration?"

"All of it?"

"No, of course not… Just as much as I can drink before I pass out." He admitted honestly.

"Jack, why?" She looked appalled.

"It seemed like a better alternative to spending Christmas alone."

"Oh…" She put on her coat and walked to the door.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, just a little shocked."

"**Sorry**."

"Jack…" "Sue…" They both spoke at the same time.

"**After**** you**…"

"No, you go first."

"I was…"

Her Blackberry vibrated in her pocket, making her jump. "Phone..."

"Okay."

"Yes Luce, I'm coming home, I'm just leaving now. No, you don't get the sofa, it's my turn, remember? That's not nice." She finished the call and slipped it back into her pocket. "Thank you for another lovely evening."

"Anytime..."

"Good night."

"Good night."

She'd only made it as far as the elevator when he caught up with her. "Jack..?"

"I'll run you back."

"You don't have to do that."

"Look, it's late and you don't have Levi with you. I'd feel better if I knew you'd made it home safely."

She gave him a soft smile. "**Thank**** you**."

"**Welcome**." He slipped on his gloves and pushed the button for the ground floor.

o-xxx-o


	4. Christmas Eve

**A/N:** Just want to say a special thank you to** Tangosalsa. Gremlinpugs **and** Asia **for reading and reviewing every chapter. As an author, knowing that readers are enjoying my story is the best Christmas present I can get. :-) For those of you asking about 'Remember Me', I'll be returning to it shortly.

o-xxx-o

**Christmas Eve:**

Levi had woken Sue early so she'd had a quick shower before everyone else stirred, taken the dog for his walk and now she was enjoying the luxury of a quiet cup of tea in the kitchen without the usual hustle and bustle of four women all vying for the microwave, cereal bowls and the toaster. She was about to pour herself a second cup when Levi alerted her to an incoming text message.

_Call__ me __when __you __get__ the __chance. __J_

Reckoning that this would probably be her best and maybe only opportunity, she pressed the appropriate speed dial number. "Good morning, you're up early."

"That's because I knew _you_ would be, although I have every intention of going back to bed."

Sue laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about what you were saying on the way home last night and I may have the solution. I'd thought of it before but… I was wondering if… I don't know, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Why don't you let me in on it?"

"If the answer's no then don't worry, we'll just pretend I never asked."

"You haven't, yet."

"Well…" He paused and she could practically picture his indecision.

"Jack, will you just say it? Lucy and the others will be up soon."

"Okay. You remember you told me it was a little awkward at your place and you felt like you were intruding?"

"Yes." There was another pause.

"Well, I have a spare room, so how would you feel about spending Christmas with me? Just as friends, of course. I mean we already bought a tree and… Feel free to jump in any time and stop me from making an idiot of myself. If you don't think it's a good idea I won't be upset, well not much anyway and if you say yes you'll be saving me from alcohol poisoning, not to mention the mother-and-father of all hangovers and all the icky stuff that goes with it…"

She hesitated for a moment but visions of him spending Christmas alone with a bottle quickly melted any reservations she might have been harbouring. "Can I speak now?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you and I'd love to spend Christmas with you."

"You would?"

Sue laughed at his genuine surprise. "Yes, on two conditions."

"Which are?"

"You lock all that drink away in the cupboard."

"All of it?"

"Okay, you can leave the beer out."

"Thank you, the second?"

"No take-out."

"Please tell me you don't expect me to cook for you, 'cause if you do you'd better make sure your medical insurance is up-to-date."

"That bad..?"

"Worse. I could burn cornflakes."

"Alright then, I'll cook but we'll have to go shopping."

"I knew there'd be a catch." Whatever else he said came up on the screen as gobbledegook.

"I didn't get the last part."

"Sorry, I was yawning. What time do I expect you?"

Sue laughed. "Well, I think I'd better let you sleep for a few more hours. I'll have to pack a bag and explain to Lucy. How does just after lunch sound? Around 1-1:30?"

"Sounds perfect…" More nonsense appeared on the screen.

"Will you go back to bed before you fall asleep where you're standing? I'll see you later."

"Bye for now."

"Bye… Oh, Jack…"

"Mmm…"

"Is it okay if I bring Levi with me?"

"No problem. Night…"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Good night."

o-xxx-o

Promptly at 1:15pm she knocked on Jack's door, propping up her case with one leg while juggling a shoulder-bag and Levi's leash.

"Not too early, am I?"

"No, I've been up for hours." She stared at him. "Okay, one hour but the spare bed's all made up." He looked down at the wheelie case and smirked. "I see you like to travel light."

Hoicking her bag off her shoulder, she thrust it in his direction. "This is mine, the other one is Levi's. He always insists on bringing everything including his own bed."

"I'll put them in your room for you. What about those?" He pointed towards two shopping bags abandoned in the hallway.

"This one's for the kitchen. I'll take care of the other one. Will it be alright for me to leave Levi's dishes on the floor in a corner somewhere so he knows where to find them? It'll make him feel more secure."

"No problem." He touched her arm as she started to walk away. "Sue…"

"Yes?"

"Can I please add a couple of conditions of my own?"

"Sure, it's your apartment."

"That's one of them. I want you to treat the place as your own, no asking permission to do things."

"I'll try to remember that... the other?"

"While we're here, it's just Jack and Sue, okay? No F.B.I. No work. No rules and no guilt trips… just two friends enjoying the holiday together."

"I can live with that."

"Good, I'll just get rid of the rest of these." He returned a few minutes later to find her staring at the tree. "Something wrong..?"

Levi nudged her. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if something was wrong."

"No, I was just wondering about this gate arrangement."

"Oh, it's one of those old-fashioned screen thingies. You know, to stop children getting too close to the fire."

"My mom has one."

"I found it in the basement storage area, tracked down the owner and asked if I could borrow it. I thought it might protect the baubles from serious tail damage."

"That's was a great idea."

"I thought so. Can I get you anything?"

"Not now. We should start on the shopping, most of the shops shut up early today."

Jack groaned and the smile faded from his face. "Okay."

"What is it with men and shopping? Don't worry, all you have to do is play chauffeur, I'll handle the rest."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It isn't," she smiled to show she was joking. "…But it's still light outside and if you're trying to keep a low profile… Lucy did mention she and her Mom might be going out for some last minute bits and pieces and if she sees us..."

"The cat will be out of the bag, so to speak."

Levi's ears pricked up and he barked loudly.

"Sorry Buddy, I didn't mean that literally. If you're sure..?"

"I am. We'll find somewhere discreet to park and you can stay in the car while Levi and I fetch and carry. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"There is one thing… no, make that two."

"What?"

"That ice-cream and Oreo cookie concoction of yours… And I promise not to eat straight out of the dish this time."

"I can do that"

"And popcorn."

"For Christmas..?"

"Definitely"

"Why?"

"That's a surprise."

"Okay, all ready?"

"I just need to pick up the car keys and I'll have to get some cash from the machine."

o-xxx-o

Strangely enough, treating the trip like a covert operation had made the whole shopping thing much more enjoyable and he'd even forgiven her for almost scaring him to death when she'd found him asleep in the car and banged on his window. After dark they'd managed to find an out-of-the-way place to have something to eat and now back at the apartment Jack flopped down onto the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable, Mister. We have to put this lot away."

"I'm there." He stretched out an arm and she pulled him up. "What's next?"

"I have to shower and change to go to Midnight Mass."

"Want some company?"

"You don't have to."

"I'd like to. I haven't been for years. It'll be interesting to see if anything's changed."

"Okay." She looked really pleased. "We can go to the small church I found in Georgetown. I don't think we're likely to run into anyone who knows you there."

"Probably not…" She started to walk away but he held her back.

"Thank you for going along with all of this."

"Actually, it's kind-of fun."

"It is, isn't it? Do you want to use the shower first?"

"I think it would be easier."

"Then, I'll put my presents under the tree. My Mom sent them from Wisconsin special d."

"I have a bagful in the bedroom."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you had any and I would have felt awful if you hadn't, I was going to open mine on my own."

He gave her a soft smile. "You want to get them for me?"

o-xxx-o

When they emerged after the Service, the pavement was hidden by a fresh covering of snow.

"This is perfect. Just the way Christmas should be."

"Yes, it is." He sighed wistfully, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas… Thinking about home?"

"No, actually I wasn't."

They walked in silence for a while then he touched her arm. "Who was the woman you were talking with earlier, I didn't recognise her?"

"Her name's Deanne, she's an actress. I met her at the hospital when we were visiting Billy and again a couple of months ago, in the church, when I was trying to decide about the New York job. She was partially responsible for me changing my mind about leaving."

"I wish you'd said something."

"Why?"

"I would have liked to thank her." Sue looked at him in surprise. "Is she sick?"

"She has MS."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Yes, it is." They lapsed back into a companionable silence and as they turned the corner, it started to snow again and Sue tried to catch it. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"Don't you think snowflakes are beautiful?"

"I've never given it much thought." He held out a gloved hand and watched as one landed and melted. "I suppose they are."

"They say no two are the same."

"How would _they_ know that?"

"No idea." She shrugged.

Not wanting to be left out of the action, Levi started to leap around trying to catch one for himself but he collided with Jack's legs, knocking him off-balance and into a hedge.

"Levi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He stood and brushed the snow off his coat.

"You have some in your hair."

"Where..?"

She reached up tentatively and brushed it away. "That's better."

"Thank you." He gave her another of his soft and tender smiles.

The snow started come down more determinedly and he pulled up his collar to stop it from going down the back of his neck, the mere thought making him shiver. "As lovely as this is, I think we'd better get a move on before we turn into living snowmen."

"I think we'd look rather festive. Mr and Mrs Snowman and their dog..." She blushed furiously when she realised what she'd said but Jack merely slipped his arm through hers and headed for home.

o-xxx-o


	5. Christmas Day

**A/N:** A very big THANK YOU for the reviews! Happy Christmas everyone.

**FYI:** For anyone who hasn't seen the movie 'Crazy For Christmas'. it stars Howard Hesseman, Andrea Roth and Yannick Bisson as the TV reporter.

o-xxx-o

**Christmas Day:**

Jack wandered into the kitchen barely awake, his eyes half-closed against the light as he rubbed them with the heels of his hands, reminding Sue of her brothers when they were younger.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I thought I was being quiet."

"Actually, it was the shower running. I tried to go back to sleep but my curiosity got the better of me."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. What's going on?"

"I was getting ready to take Levi for his walk and then go to church."

"Didn't we do that last night?"

"Yes but that was Christmas church, today is Sunday church."

"It's Sunday already?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, right…" He dragged his fingers through his hair. "Want me to come with?"

"No, we're good."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. We've been lucky so far but we'd be bound to run into people we both know and things could get complicated. You go back to bed and I'll send Levi to wake you when we get home."

"You must think I'm really lazy."

"No, I think you've been doing two people's work for the past few months and you're worn out. There's fresh coffee or orange juice, plenty of cereal and bread for toast. We'll see you later… and Merry Christmas, by the way."

"**Merry**** Christmas**"

o-xxx-o

When they returned he was up, dressed and drinking coffee. "Hi."

"Hi. Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. What's it like out there?"

"Cold, windy and it's been snowing on and off." She removed her gloves, hat and scarf and detached Levi's leash. "It was a good thing you didn't come with us as it turned out. First we ran into Arlene and then Howie. Your presence in DC would have been headline news by lunchtime."

"At least that makes me feel a little less guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. I'll just hang up my coat and you can give me a hand to prepare dinner." He stared at her in horror. "Don't worry I won't give you anything difficult to do."

At 4:30pm he'd been banished from the kitchen and sent to his room to change while she did the same and added the finishing touches. When she was satisfied with the result, she sent Levi to fetch him. He walked through the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

The table was set for two with a crisp white cloth and red napkins with gold rings around them. There was a festive centrepiece topped with unlit candles and a bottle of champagne sat cooling on the countertop. Then he looked at Sue herself and his heart almost stopped. She was wearing a figure-hugging black cocktail dress that stopped just above the knee; the scoop neckline showing off bare shoulders. Her hair was clipped loosely up on top of her head and twisted with red tinsel.

"You look…" He groped for the right word, remembering with embarrassment the last time she'd taken his breath away and he'd come out with a somewhat disappointing 'nice', "…stunning."

"Thank you," her eyes sparkled at the unexpected compliment but when she turned to pick something up, he couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Very festive..."

"What?"

"The earrings…"

"Oh," she flicked them forward one at a time so he could get a better look. The first was a snowman and the other a Santa figure. "Lucy gave them to me last year. She has their identical twins."

"Aww, how sweet..."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Could you open the champagne and light the candles for me?"

"My pleasure…"

They'd taken their time over the meal and when it was finished Jack pushed back his chair and sighed contentedly. "That was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I know I've said it before but you really are a very good cook. Why don't you go and take a well-earned break while I clean up?"

"No, that's okay. If we do it together it'll be finished in half-the-time." They washed up and put everything away and then headed back to the lounge.

"Presents?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He reached over to collect them from behind the protective screen and they took it in turns to open them. While Levi tore the packaging to shreds, they oohed, aahed and commiserated with each other over what they received. Jack stood up again and retrieved another from under the tree. "This is for you. It's nothing expensive, just a sort-of 'thank you'."

She undid the wrapping carefully and took out a snow globe, shaking it to make the glitter fall onto a snowy scene with a street, a Christmas tree and a white carriage with red velvet seats and horses with scarlet plumes that was almost identical to the one they'd taken the ride in.

"I thought it would be the perfect memento."

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She gave him a look that he couldn't read.

"What?"

"Do you remember the year we gave each other the exact same hockey jerseys?"

"Yes. Why?"

"…Because, we've just done it again."

"No!"

Sue slipped her hand down the side of her chair and handed him a similarly shaped box but with different coloured wrapping paper. He opened it and roared with laughter.

"Well they say great minds think alike! It's lovely, **thank ****you**. In fact I have the perfect spot for it on my beside table and when I've had a bad day, I'll shake it and remember the best Christmas ever."

Levi left his self-created rubbish pile and started to pester his mistress.

"I think someone needs to go out." She went to retrieve her coat and when she returned, she was surprised to find Jack with his already on. "You're coming with us?"

"If, you don't mind…"

"It's freezing out there," she peeked out of the window. "And it's snowing."

"Then we're not likely to bump into anyone we know, are we? And, I could do with the exercise."

"Since you put it that way..."

o-xxx-o

They came back through the door almost an hour later, brushing the remaining snow from their coats as Levi shook his clean and showered Jack in the process. "Thanks Buddy, I really needed that." Without even a hint of an apology the dog walked across the room and flopped down onto his favourite rug. "Hey don't blame me. You were the one who wanted to go out." He reached over and tapped Sue on the arm. "Did you pick up the popcorn when we were out shopping?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen cupboard. Why?"

"You can't watch movies without popcorn."

"What movies?"

"First things, first..." He left the room for a few minutes and returned carrying a bowl wrapped in a cloth; a coaster gripped between his teeth. Having no other way to attract her attention, he kicked the coffee table, making her jump and then waited for her to take the mat.

"Sorry about that. Could you put it down somewhere quick, this is hot," he practically dropped it onto the table and blew on his hands.

"Did you burn yourself?"

"No, I'm good. One more minute..." This time he came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Move over and we'll get started." He reached down the side of the couch. "I think I managed to get most of the ones you mentioned. 'Christmas in Connecticut', the original not the remake; 'It's A Wonderful Life' and 'Scrooge' from the 1950's. I also have 'Mickey's Christmas Carol' – there had to be one Disney movie. "The Polar Express' and…" He reached down again. "Something called 'Crazy For Christmas'."

"Wow, that's a lot of viewing."

"Then we'd best get started. Which one would you like first?"

"I don't know the last one so let's start with that."

They watched in silence and at the end Sue gave her verdict. "Not bad."

"Not much of a plot."

"Christmas movies aren't supposed to have plots, they're just… well… Christmas movies…"

"Oh…"

"The lead actor was rather cute."

"You mean the old guy who was giving away all his money?"

"No," she punched him in the arm. "…The TV reporter."

"I thought he was a bit of a jerk."

"At first maybe, but he soon got into the spirit of things."

"There was absolutely no chemistry between him and the love interest."

"Perhaps blondes aren't his thing."

"Like I said, he's a jerk."

"Does that mean you like blondes?" She queried, trying not to laugh at his obvious discomfort.

"Not all blondes and certainly not that particular one."

"Then which one, in particular?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and his stomach started to tie itself in knots, the way it had in the restaurant in Brandy Station.

"Er… Erm…" his cheeks flushed and he raked his fingers through his hair, picking up the pile of DVDs again. "What did you want to watch next?"

The idea of probing more deeply was very appealing but she took pity on him. "How about 'The Polar Express'..?"

Blowing out a relieved sigh he slipped it into the machine.

Partway through the third movie of the night Jack glanced at the woman beside him, smiling tenderly when he saw that she'd fallen asleep. Reaching over as slowly and carefully as he could, he managed to grab the woollen throw and cover her with it and by the time the credits rolled, he'd joined her in dreamland.

o-xxx-o


	6. December 26th

**Monday 26****th** **December:**

Something wet against Sue's hand had woken her and she opened her eyes to find Levi staring up at her. She blinked several times in an effort to clear the fog from her brain but when her pillow moved underneath her she sat bolt upright in sheer confusion, her cheeks colouring when she realised she'd been asleep on Jack's chest. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"My early or your early..?"

"Everyone's early. It's 5am."

"I fell asleep during one of the movies, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Sorry. Have you watched them all?"

He thought about exaggerating but knew if she asked him a question about any of them he wouldn't be able to answer. "You drifted off about halfway through the third movie and I almost made it to the end credits."

Realising that she was still pressed close against him, she tried to edge away but somehow the throw had got tangled around them binding them together. "I seem to be trapped."

"Really..? You want me to help?" He gave her a mischievous grin which faded in the face of her death glare. "I'm helping. I'm helping" He tried to tug it free but only succeeded in pulling her even closer.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"It's working just fine from where I'm sitting."

"Jack!"

"Okay, okay…" He tugged harder and this time it came free, depositing her on the carpet. "Oops…"

"Thank you." She quickly scrambled to her feet. "Levi and I are going to go to bed for a few hours."

"Lucky Levi," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't get that."

"I said 'night Levi'."

"Oh, see you later then."

"Sleep well and feel free to give me a shout if you need an extra pillow."

"And you."

He gave her another cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I meant the sleep thing, not the pillow thing."

"Uh-huh."

o-xxx-o

Worried he might have gone a little too far in teasing her earlier, Jack decided to play it cool and not mention the couch incident unless she did. He hadn't meant to behave as he had but when he'd woken to find her snuggled up against him it had felt so right that it had left him totally flustered and in an effort to hide his own embarrassment he'd unintentionally made her feel uncomfortable. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked into the kitchen relieved to find that his fears were totally unfounded.

"Good morning… Again…"

"Morning," he gave her a soft smile and bent to give Levi a scratch behind the ears.

"I've made coffee and there's fresh orange juice in the refrigerator."

"Thanks." Walking over he opened the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw the dessert dish on the shelf. "When did you make that?"

"I just finished."

"Am I allowed to taste?"

"You promised, remember?"

He pouted, took out the o j carton instead and sat at the table. "No plans for today, I hope?"

"No and I've already taken Levi for his walk. Why?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after 10"

"Already..? We'll have to hurry or we'll be late."

"Late for what..?"

"It's a surprise."

"…Another one? Jack…"

"Uh…" He put up a finger to shush her. "You were kind enough to rescue me from a miserable holiday, look on this as a 'thank you'."

"If you put it that way," she nodded

"We need to be out of here by 10:30."

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Nope..."

"Then how do I know what to wear?"

"Jeans should be okay, and something warm. I suggest dressing in layers."

Still uncertain, she went to her room and did as she was asked, returning ten minutes later. "Okay?"

"That'll do nicely."

"Is Levi invited?"

"Of course," he drove them out of the main part of the city and then pulled into the parking lot of a public ice skating rink.

Sue looked at him doubtfully. "Jack, I…"

"You can't say no, not now, or my Christmas wish won't come true."

"You wished for this?"

"Maybe," he tried to look sincere but couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"There could be a small problem."

"What's that?"

"Not what, who…" She reached over the back of her seat to give her canine companion a scratch. "I know he's a service dog but they might not allow him in. He could be seen as a hazard to the other skaters."

"If there were any other skaters…"

"I don't understand."

"The place doesn't officially open for another couple of hours. We'll have it all to ourselves."

"And just how did you manage that?"

He looked hurt. "Dog-Boy isn't the only one with connections, you know."

"David. His name was David."

"That's what I said, Dog-Boy." He wiggled his eyebrows and she smiled despite herself. "Wait a minute, did you say 'was'?

"I did."

"Then you and he aren't..?"

"Not anymore."

He tried his best to look sympathetic but failed dismally. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't funny." The smile faded from her face and she looked as though she was about to cry. "Breaking up with someone you've been seeing for a while can be very traumatic. You'd know that if you'd ever had a relationship that lasted longer than a few dates."

"Excuse me? I've had relationships that have gone bad."

"And I bet you've always been the dump-er and not the dump-ee."

"Then you'd be wrong, Ms Thomas. And I really am sorry. Was it rough?" He asked worriedly, feeling ashamed of the way he'd acted. "Are you okay now?"

Her distraught expression disappeared in an instant to be replaced by a grin. "**Gotcha**..."

"What?"

"I said breaking up _could_ be traumatic, I didn't say it was."

He stood stock-still, hands in pockets, staring after her in disbelief as she walked past him.

"Are you coming, it's freezing out here and I want my surprise."

"I'm not sure you deserve it after that." He caught up with her. "And for the record, I think I've been in a relationship for the past few years although I'm only just beginning to realise it." Putting his hand on her back he guided her towards the side entrance.

When they reached the door, he pulled out his cell, chatted for a few seconds and then it opened and they were greeted by a man about the same age and build as Jack but he had fair hair and blue eyes.

"Jack, it's good to see you," He shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug.

"And you, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"This is Sue. Sue, Steve… We used to play hockey together."

"A long time ago… And who's this?"

"Levi, he's my hearing dog."

"You're deaf?"

"Mmm hmm, but I read lips."

"Then I'll have to remember to face you when I talk. Jack buddy, what have you been up to? Still chasing bad guys?"

"Trying to but I've been spending most of my time stuck behind a desk of late."

"And hating every minute of it, I imagine. So now you need some exercise?"

"Something like, that."

"Do you have your own skates?"

"Sorry, no."

"Not a problem, there's a pair of your old ones in the store room."

"You still have those?"

"Of course... Sue, we had a new delivery the other day so you can take your pick."

"Thank you."

"I forgot to ask. Do you skate?"

"Probably a lot better than we do," Jack answered for her. "She was a junior state champion."

"I'm impressed."

"It's been a while since I was on the ice."

"You'll soon get back into it."

When they walked out into the main arena the place was in darkness but Steve threw a few switches and Sue gasped.

"Wow," Jack agreed.

"It looks like a Christmas Wonderland."

"Shall we Ms Thomas?"

"Yes but no laughing if I fall."

"Wouldn't dream of it and anyway, I'll probably be right down there with you."

They spent a while on their own trying to get their footing and after half-an-hour they had everything under control, sort-of. Sue glided over to join him.

"You skate like a hockey player."

"That's because I am. How does a hockey player skate, anyway?"

"Fast but not very elegantly, you tend to carve up the ice."

"Well I would have looked pretty silly throwing double salchows and doing sit-spins in the middle of a game."

"You mean like this?" She executed the perfect jump and Jack applauded.

"Wow, now I'm impressed. Can you do a spin for me?" She looked a little unsure. "Pretty, please?"

"Okay, I'll give it a try." It took her three attempts but she finally nailed it. "Your turn..."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

Picking himself up off the ice for the sixth time he put his hands up in surrender. "Now you know why I chose hockey."

"Try again, you nearly had it."

"Sue…"

She skated over to his side. "You have to stare at a fixed point, that way you don't get dizzy. Give me your hands. Now keep your eyes on mine." Holding him at arms' length, she started to skate in a circle pulling him around with her and gradually getting faster and faster but unfortunately for Jack, Levi chose that moment to bark breaking his concentration and he fell taking her with him.

"Ouch."

"Likewise"

"What happened?"

"Levi barked."

"Oh that's right blame a poor defenceless dog because you can't do a simple spin."

"Was that a challenge?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay." He tugged her to her feet and started to spin her faster and faster until she begged for mercy. "So, you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

Sue narrowed her eyes then started to glide away from him, building up speed until she was moving at full-tilt around the rink but it was a contest she had no hope of winning and after a few laps he caught up, tugging her towards him and they both leaned against each other breathing heavily. Just as Jack's instincts took over and he was about to pull her closer, Steve skated over to them.

"Sorry to break this up but I have to open in ten."

Jack's eyes never left Sue's. "We have to go."

Her face fell. "Okay." They skated off the ice, put on their guards and made their way to the dressing rooms.

"Steve buddy, I owe you one."

"Any time…" Sue came over to join them. "Whenever you and your beautiful girlfriend want to come back, just give me a call and we'll sort something out."

"She's not my girlfriend." "I'm not his girlfriend." They both denied at the same time.

Steve watched them walk away. "You just go on believing that Buddy but if she isn't then she darn well should be."

o-xxx-o

They piled back into the apartment and shed their outdoor clothes while Levi headed to the kitchen to inspect his food dish.

"That was fun."

"Yes it was. **Thank you**."

"Then you liked your surprise?"

"Loved, it." Their eyes met again and reluctantly Jack tore himself away.

"I'm probably going to have bruises on my bruises in the morning."

"Me too but it was worth it. I'm going to feed Levi, are you hungry?"

"Starving..."

"Snack now... Dinner later..?"

"Sounds good, and don't forget we still have movies left to watch."

"I'll make more popcorn."

"Great."

"Coffee… Or would you prefer beer?"

"Beer, if you don't mind? There's fizzy water in the refrigerator."

She considered for a moment. "I think I'll have beer too, if that's okay?"

"Be my guest."

"I thought I already was."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha..."

"Don't you mean ho, ho, ho?"

o-xxx-o


	7. December 27th

**A/N:** Hi all! I promised you seven days and here we are at the seventh. Thank you to everyone who has taken time oot of their holiday to read and especially review, I'm so pleased that you enjoyed my story. As a bonus, I'll be adding one short chapter tomorrow just to finish things off.

o-xxx-o**  
><strong>

**Tuesday 27th December:**

Outside the scene was bleak, almost depressing, as the rain turned the snow to slush and the people of the city went back to their jobs. Inside the apartment the mood wasn't much better as Jack and Sue ate breakfast unenthusiastically without speaking, in the end it was Jack who broke the silence.

"I meant to ask… How is it you have today off?"

"D arranged it with the powers-that-be as a reward for working so hard to finish up all our case work before the end of the year."

"That was good of him."

"We thought so."

The conversation died again as they poured themselves some fresh coffee.

Sue smiled at him wistfully. "I've had a great time."

"Me too, in fact I don't…" He shook his head not willing to voice his thoughts aloud.

"**I know**."

"What time do you need to go?"

"Any time, although I really should get back for dinner, I ought to spend some of the holiday with Lucy and her family." She stated guiltily.

"Will you help me take down the tree before you leave?"

"Isn't it a bit soon?"

"Maybe… But we'll be back at work tomorrow, Christmas will be pretty much over and Crash knows I'm due back this evening… If he comes by it could be a little difficult to explain."

"True. Okay, I can do that."

It had taken them close to an hour but the baubles and ornaments had all been carefully wrapped in tissue paper and re-boxed and Jack had returned the guard to its owner. They shared another coffee and a sandwich but in the end, neither of them could find an excuse for her to stay any longer as much as they both wanted to. She walked out of the bedroom with her bags, a sad look on her face.

"I guess I'm ready."

"I don't think I am."

"I know but it's time to return to reality and pick up our lives again."

"I know that, I just didn't realise how hard it would be."

"Me neither."

"You want me to give you a ride home?"

"Not a good idea. Chances are we'll run into Lucy and you know what she's like, she'll jump to all sorts of conclusions and then everyone will know. I want to keep this a secret, if you don't mind. It's been far too special to share."

"Really..?"

"Yes, really..." They gazed at each other for a while, their eyes betraying the feelings that neither of them were prepared to voice and then she called Levi to her side.

"I'll walk you to the elevator."

"Okay." They strolled down the hallway and Jack handed over her shoulder-bag as she reached out to push the button and then he caught hold of her arm.

"Sue, one more thing before you go..."

"What's that?"

He pointed above her head and when she looked up she saw a strategically placed sprig of mistletoe. Hands on hips, she looked at him accusingly.

"That wasn't there before."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I noticed it yesterday." He gave her a wide-eyed innocent look. "You didn't see it?"

"No…" Her eyes narrowed as she debated whether to believe him or not.

"Honestly, I didn't put it there but it is another of those Christmas traditions you believe in so much and you wouldn't want to risk bringing us bad luck by breaking it, would you?"

"Jack…" He gave her a look which reminded her of Puss in Boots from the 'Shrek' movies and she was lost. "Just one and behave yourself."

"Me..?"

"Yes… you."

"Cross my heart."

Closing the gap between them he reached for her, his hand cupping the side of her face as he tilted her chin with his thumb and index finger. His eyes locked with hers and then closed as he brushed her lips with a soft and gentle kiss that held the promise of so much more; the contact telling her everything the rules at work wouldn't permit him to say and asking if it was possible that she could feel the same way. He eased away slowly leaving them both breathless.

"Now that really _was_ my Christmas wish."

"It was?" Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of happiness and mischief and she quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure the elevator was behind her before taking hold of the material of his sweater and pulling him back to her.

"Sue..?"

Before he could finish her mouth covered his, answering his unspoken question, her hand sliding round the back of his neck, fingers playing with the hair that rested at the nape. She increased the pressure slightly when he started to respond and then, without warning, broke away and stepped back into the lift, grinning at his stunned expression and giving him a wave as the doors closed between them.

o-xxx-o


	8. Back to Reality

**A/N: **Well, here it is... the final chapter. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and Santa brought you everything you wanted. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

o-xxx-o**  
><strong>

**Wednesday 28th December:**

As soon as Sue walked into the bullpen she could tell that, for one reason or another, the post-holiday blues had already set in. Lucy gave her a wave as she came through the door since they'd gone into work separately that morning.

"Good morning everyone..."

"What's good about it?" Bobby grumbled.

"Don't mind him, he's still hung-over." Tara laughed. "We were just getting started on the after-Christmas, post-mortems..."

"Oh, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much…" The Aussie explained. "Although, it seems our Ms Williams was disappointed."

Sue turned to her. "No proposal?"

"Uh-uh." Tara shook her head.

Bobby waited for her to look in his direction again. "Turns out the only reason Stan the Man wanted to take her home for the holiday was because he preferred his mother's cooking."

Sue gave her a sympathetic smile. "**Sorry**."

"It's no biggie. I'm not sure I would have said yes if he had asked me to marry him."

"Why?"

"She's a bit of a dragon and I don't think I'm ready to inherit a scary mother-in-law just yet. What about you Myles? How was the Cape?"

"Honestly, I don't know why I even bother. Every year I look forward to going home and when I get there all I want to do is leave. It was nice to see Anne though. And how about you, Ms Dotson, family Christmas work out for you?"

"It was okay, I guess, but after six days all I could think about was getting my own bed back."

"You really should do something about that 'good host' syndrome of yours."

"I told you before, turn on the sprinklers, works every time. And you Sue… Did you enjoy Christmas with the Dotsons?"

"Actually, we hardly saw her," Lucy jumped in before she could reply. "She got a better offer."

"Luce…"

"Do, tell."

She was about to explain as best she could, when Jack entered the bullpen to a rousing cheer.

"Welcome back Sparky. Good Christmas?"

"The best ever…"

"You say that every year, mate."

"That's because it's true every year." He gave Sue a quick wink, surprised when her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "How about everyone else..?"

"We'd got as far as Sue. Apparently someone made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

She'd been nervous about seeing him after her impulsive and somewhat uncharacteristic behaviour the day before but the way he'd looked at her when he came in had told her that it hadn't been the terrible mistake she'd been envisaging. "If you must know, a friend was in town unexpectedly and I spent the holiday with them."

"And would this friend be female or male." Bobby grinned.

Jack quickly stepped in. "I think that's her business, don't you Crash? Do you intend to stand in front of my desk all day or can I have it back?"

"I was just trying to prolong your good mood mate, but if you're going to be like that." He stepped aside to reveal a stack of files. "I do believe the season of goodwill has come to an end. Nothing left but memories."

"Or in your case, just nothing left..." Myles interjected.

"The lost weekend…" Tara observed.

"Well, apart from Jack and Sue, it seems as though you'd all like to be in that position."

D stuck his head round the door. "Welcome back everyone, I look forward to hearing all about your festivities later. Jack, meeting upstairs..." He checked his watch. "Five minutes ago."

"Another one..?" The Team Leader groaned.

"No, the same one..."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Looks like I'll see you all later. Feel free to help yourselves to the paperwork if you don't have anything else to do."

o-xxx-o

Just after lunch Sue felt her Blackberry vibrate and she smiled when she saw who was texting her.

_You okay?_

_ Yes._

_ No regrets?_

She thought about it for a few seconds and then realised that she really hadn't_. No._

_Me either._ _Have you eaten?_

_ Just, you..?_

_ Sandwich_

_ How's it going?_

_ Don't ask._

_ Thank you for rescuing me from the inquisition this morning._

_ Seemed only fair since you rescued me from a lousy holiday and made my Christmas wish come true._

Sue blushed furiously, her reaction immediately attracting Lucy's attention.

_You should thank whoever put up the mistletoe._

_ I would if I knew who it was._

_ You're welcome._

_ You..?_

_ Hey, I had a Christmas wish, too. _She could practically see the incredulous expression on his face.

_ In that case Ms Thomas, I have a question._

_ And what would that be, Mr Hudson?_

_ Are you free for New Year?_

Looking up she saw the rotor bearing down on her, her face alight with curiosity, so she quickly tapped in her reply and broke the contact, slipping the phone back into her pocket.

o-xxx-o – The End - o-xxx-o


End file.
